


Hey, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy...

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M/M, Gay Sex, Het Sex, Incest, Library Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... But Let's Fuck!</p>
<p>(I'm so sorry, Carly...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MothMeetsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderfully talented MothMeetsFlame whose story Research To Do was so inspiring and SO FRIGGIN' HOT! <3

Dean strode into the library and was surprised to find it completely empty. It was pretty late, after 9, but there wasn’t even anyone manning the desk.

“Hm.” he grunted to himself. He was immediately on alert, but his Spidey senses weren’t tingling so he continued on to find Sammy. It wasn’t a big place - only two rooms it seemed - and he sat down heavily across the long research table from his brother.

Sam ignored him.

Dean cleared his throat.

Sam ignored him.

Dean kicked him in the shin.

“Ow! What the fuck, Dean?!” Sam whisper-yelled.

“You’re ignoring me.” Dean pouted.

“I know what you want, Dean, and you can wait until the library closes.” Sam replied with a roll of his eyes.

“C’mon, man, you’ve hardly let me touch you in weeks!” Dean whispered a little louder than Sam was comfortable with.

“Dude! What if the librarian hears you?” Sam was starting to blush and Dean just loved when his brother acted all innocent. “Also, it’s only been a week and a half and it’s not like you haven’t gotten any in that time.”

“Hey, that totally doesn’t count! That chick I picked up at the bar passed out before we could have any fun and I nearly got the crap beaten outta me by her father when I brought her home. I mean, how was I supposed to know she had a fake I.D.? …didn’t even do anything to her…” He cut himself off when he looked up and realized Sam was giving Dean his I’m-going-to-stop-listening-now stare.

“Besides, where is the old battleaxe?” Dean asked after a few seconds pause.

“The who?”

"The librarian.”

“Oh…” Sam replied with a secret little smile. “I wouldn’t describe her as such. But to answer your question I think she’s in the back room or something.” 

Just as Dean was about to question Sam’s expression he heard a door slam shut. Both men startled and looked toward the sound, the librarian appearing a moment later from behind some shelves.

Dean’s jaw nearly hit the floor; this chick was as far from battleaxe as you could get .She was petite, curvy, and looked to be in her late 20’s. She wore a short black sleeveless dress and knee-high boots, had a messy modern haircut and bedroom eyes, and was covered in tattoos.

She was carrying two medium sized boxes and didn’t look like she was struggling at all, but Dean saw an opportunity and seized it.

“Hey, there!” he greeted her, practically jumping to his feet. “Need any help?”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Thanks for the offer, though.” she smiled at him. Her voice was low and husky and her eyes lingered on Dean as she continued into the main room. 

When she was out of sight Dean whirled back toward Sam with the devil in his eyes.

“Dude!” 

Sam just shook his head and laughed.

“Go ahead.” he said as he turned back to his research.

Dean rushed over and kissed Sam on the cheek before nonchalantly wandering out to the circulation desk. 

The librarian was unpacking the contents of the boxes, what looked to be new books. Dean sauntered over, hands in his pockets and a charming smile on his face.

“Anything good?” he asked casually.

“Well, I suppose that depends on your definition.” She smiled like it was an inside joke. “Sappy romances, choppy mysteries, rich white ladies traveling and ‘finding themselves’, any of that B.S. float your boat?” 

Dean outright guffawed at that, but quickly composed himself.

“I thought all librarians were supposed to have an undying love for books?”

“Haha! Sorry, I do, but sometimes I get a little bitter when this crap is going out the most.” 

“I don’t blame you.” Dean smiled. “I’m Dean, by the way.” He held his hand out to her.

“Greta.” she returned, taking his hand and giving it a hearty shake. “Pleased to meet you. Are you two new in town?” 

“Just passing through, really, but Sammy’s got some paper due when we get back so he insisted on making a stop.” Dean lied smoothly. 

“I see. Are you guys in college?”

“Yep. Frat brothers, actually.” They chatted for a few minutes while Greta worked and Dean eventually asked, “Say, uh, any good bars in this town?”

“Oh, yeah, there’s a great dive just a couple blocks away. Want directions?”

“Well, maybe you could show us yourself?” he asked leaning in closer. 

“Oh… uh, sure, I’d be glad to!” she replied with a sweet flush settling across her cheeks. 

“Great! I’ll go let Sam know we’ve got plans!” Dean winked and turned to leave the room.

He greeted his brother with a playful smack to the back of the head.

“Cut it out, jerk!” Sam admonished as he swatted at Dean. 

“Dude, we’re taking the hot librarian out for drinks later.” he announced triumphantly.

“That was fast.” Sam said disinterestedly, the way he knew would bug the shit out of Dean.

“Oh, c’mon, aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah, man, I’m just messin’ with you.” Sam grinned. Dean just glossed over that in his eagerness.

“Okay, serious talk, let’s fool around before we go out. I need to, I don’t think I’ll survive if I have to wait until after!”

“Dean, we’re in a library!”

“You can’t tell me that’s not a fantasy of yours.” Dean leveled a knowing gaze at him.

Sam gave his brother a long, hard look.

“Okay, fine.” he replied grudgingly. 

Dean pumped his fist victoriously and dragged Sam up from his chair. There was a perfectly positioned L-shaped bookcase by the back corner where they could hide.

As soon as they were out of sight Dean attacked Sam’s mouth, crashing their lips together and forcing his tongue in. Sam didn’t resist - he did the opposite, in fact - he wrapped his big arms around Dean’s waist and tilted his head so they could deepen the kiss. Sam moaned quietly, all too aware that they were in a public setting but not being able to help himself. 

True, he’d been spurning Dean’s advances for days now, even though he wasn’t sure why. Too much going on, not enough sleep, whatever. All he knew was he couldn’t take it any longer and had even prepared a little surprise for Dean…

Not wasting any time, Dean undid Sam’s pants and shoved them down just past his ass. His fingers crawled across the firm cheeks, spreading them apart, intent on flipping his brother around and eating him out but Dean suddenly froze; Sam had a plug in.

“You dirty little slut.” growled Dean as he pulled back slightly, eyes burning with lust. He pushed on the toy and Sam gasped, a heavy blush spreading across his beautiful face. 

“I-I wanted to surprise you later, but then I thought why wait?” Sam chuckled breathlessly. 

“Mmm, so good to me, Sammy!” Dean breathed into his brother’s ear. Sam shuddered and pressed his hard cock insistently against Dean’s denim-clad leg.

“Here, lemme…” Sam started, but his words quickly trailed off as he got down on his knees and swiftly removed Dean’s throbbing length from his pants. He didn’t even hesitate before encasing Dean’s entire cock in his mouth, desperately controlling his gag reflex and laving his tongue around the shaft. There was no time for finesse; he just wanted to get Dean wet as quickly as possible.

Dean had to bite down on the side of his hand to keep from screaming when he was suddenly wrapped in wet heat and he used his other hand to grab Sammy by the hair. Sam bobbed up and down a few times before pulling off and standing again.

“Fuck me.” be begged quietly, voice already wrecked from Dean’s dick hitting the back of his throat.

Dan kissed Sam once more before turning him around and roughly shoving him against the books. He gingerly pulled the plug out when Sam presented his backside and stuck the toy in his own pocket.

Before Sam could even consider begging Dean was sinking into his tight hole and Sam was pushing back against him. Knowing their time was finite Dean pulled out all the stops; he tugged Sam’s hair with one hand and reached down to massage his perineum with the other while he pounded hard into his little brother. 

They were not, however, being as quiet as they thought they were. They were going at it for only two minutes when they heard a shocked gasp from behind them. Dean stilled immediately and slowly turned his head around with a deer in the headlights expression. Sam started babbling apologies and tried to get away from Dean, but Dean held him tight with one arm around the waist and his other hand clamped over Sam’s mouth.

“So, I guess you guys are more than just frat brothers, huh?” Greta asked, her features relaxing into something that bordered on feral.

_Oh, my sweet Chuck, she’s game!_ Dean thought excitedly.

“Uh, yeah… Did you… want to join us?” he asked with all the Dean Winchester cockiness he could muster. He was wary she might react badly, but it was a risk he was willing to take. She hesitated for a moment, looking Dean straight in the eye, and Sam finally relaxed in Deans arms.

“Let me lock the door.” she grinned with one raised eyebrow.

A huge grin split Dean’s face and she dashed off.

“Dean, what the fuck!? This is so humiliating!” Sam panted when he was able to bat Dean’s hand away. 

“I know, I know, but it’s working out for the best, okay? Just think, me pounding into you while you’re balls deep in a chick.”

“I guess I can’t really argue with that…” Sam admitted.

“Mmm… good boy.” Dean purred in his ear. He wrapped a hand lightly around Sam’s throat and thrust into him slowly a few times while Sam moaned and whimpered.

“I don’t know whether to watch or participate.” came a sultry voice from beside them.

“C’mere.” Dean said with a grin as he grabbed Greta’s hand. He cupped her chin with his other hand and their lips met in a slow sensual kiss. She melted into his touch and her eyelids fluttered open when she felt him move away.

Before she could say a word Sam had pulled her close and stolen a kiss of his own. Her hands roamed up his beefy arms and his slipped around her soft waist. They pressed in close together and the kiss deepened as Sam’s fingers explored lower, raising the hem of Greta’s dress to tease at the legs of her black cotton panties.

“Do you have condoms?” she whispered.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and Greta smiled.

“That’s my little boy scout, always prepared!” Dean said, punctuating his sentence with a hard thrust. Sam cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Mmm, kinky!” Greta waggled her eyebrows. “Come on, let’s use one of the tables.”

She pulled away from the boys and led the eager duo to the table Sam had been using earlier. She hopped up on the edge and guided Sam between her legs. He didn’t hesitate to lean in and yank her hips forward so he could grind his aching cock against her still clothed crotch, causing her to gasp and grind back. 

Dean watched for a couple minutes, but then he couldn’t wait anymore; he pressed up against Sam’s back and teased the head of his cock around Sam’s hole. Sam bucked back, mouth falling open, and Dean peppered his neck with gentle little bites. 

Greta grabbed Sam’s jacket off the back of the chair where he’d left it and bunched it up under her head as she laid back. She took off her panties in one swift movement and flung them to the floor. Sam practically dove in between her legs, shoving the skirt of her dress out of the way and lightly flicking his tongue across her clit. She gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head a little and Dean gave Sam a pat on his buttock to let him know he was proud of his baby brother’s skills.

There was still an air of urgency about the situation so once Sam discovered Greta was already pretty much dripping with arousal he stood again and fished a condom out of his back pocket. Seconds later he was sliding into her wet heat and they both moaned; Sam hadn’t been with a woman in quite some time and he’d almost forgotten how good it felt to be wrapped in that smooth grip. He reveled in the fact that he could sink his entire thick length inside all in one go. 

Dean let him enjoy the feeling for a few moments before he rutted himself between Sam’s cheeks again. Sam pushed back encouragingly and Dean teased him a little more before pushing back inside.

It took a minute for them to find a rhythm, but eventually they fell into an ecstasy of sensation with Sam being quickly reduced into a puddle of pleasure. Dean drilled into him fast and hard, overwhelming his prostate, and gripped his hips tight. 

Sam lifted Greta’s legs so her knees were pushed almost to her ears and he could get deeper inside her.

“Yes! There!” she cried out as he grazed her sweet spot.

Sam carefully bent forward, trying not to change the angle of his thrusts, so he could reach Greta’s neck. He bit down gently on her bare skin, just testing the waters, but she gasped and bucked up toward him. Sam took that as a sign to keep going and bit a little harder, leaving a trail of marks across her throat and down one shoulder. 

Not wanting to be left out, Dean leant down and sucked a very prominent hickey onto Sam’s neck; he may be more than willing to share, but in the end his baby brother was _his_. 

The subtle claiming and the sudden convulsion of muscles around his cock as Greta came was the final straw for Sam and he grunted his release against Greta’s flesh. His own clenching sent Dean over the edge as well and he spent deep within Sam with a whimpering cry.

After taking a moment to recover Dean gingerly slipped out of Sam as Sam did the same with Greta and the boys readjusted their pants. Sam was briefly chagrined at the sticky patch that immediately began to form in the seat of his boxers, but he could take care of that later. 

Dean found Greta’s panties as Sam disposed of the condom and they all fell into a slow three-way make out for a couple minutes, just basking in the afterglow. 

“That was amazing.” Sam murmured in Greta’s ear, stroking her hair. She leaned into his touch and sighed contentedly.

“I agree.” she grinned.

“So,” Dean said with a wicked smile, “how about that drink?”


End file.
